The perfect taunt
by Lucysspirits
Summary: Akali x Shen


**The perfect taunt**

There was nobody around, atleast what it looked like. Lonley she wandered in the jungle, wounded and hurt. She walked towards a bush. "I'll rest here for a bit" Akali said to herself. She came near the bush and suddenly, someone jumped out on her. She couldn't see who it was until the person climbed off her. "Shen?" she said and tried to stand up. "You shouldn't go around in the jungle like this, ma'am" he said with a teasing smile on his face. Akali stood up, she was ready to attack him with her weapon behind her back. She waited a bit and then striked, but when she tried to attack him he just grabbed her hand and she was unable to finish the attack. "I know we're not allies" he said. She looked at him very angry. He pulled her closer to him. Akali's face turned red. "Sh-shen..." she managed to say. She just stared at him, she blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, he was gone. She looked around in the jungle, went into the bush and started recalling. In the base her allies looked at her. "What is it?" she asked. "Where were you during the teamfight? We needed you." said Draven. She was quiet. "We also noticed that Shen from their team didn't participate in the teamfight either." Lulu said and she looked mysteriously at Akali. "Stop it! I was too wounded to participate, don't get any strange thoughts" she said and slowly walked out to Top Lane to take some farm.

While out on the Top Lane she heard strange sounds. She heard the sound of golems... She went to look at the golems but nobody was there, not even the golems. She examined the area and she felt someone behind her. She quickly turned around but nobody was there. She had her weapons ready but she couldn't see anyone. But from behind, she saw a shadow. She started to attack the shadow, but it was to powerful. She tried to run away but she had this strange feeling in her body that she couldn't move. The shadow jumped behind her and grabbed her arms so she couldn't attack or move. "What did I told you about walking around alone?" he said with the same teasing smile on his face as before. "You do it as well" Akali said. "Shen, where do you want to come with this?" He started to smirk her leg. "Stop teasing me!" she screamd. "Shh.." Shen said and he stopped teasing her. "Now, listen to me, I don't want to hurt you. But be aware that my team really wants the kill on you" he said. Akali nodded, and as soon as she felt Shen had released her she turned around quickly trying to attack him, but nobody was there. She ran as fast as she could towards the Mid Lane, where the current teamfight was held.

"Akali! Dive towards Vayne! We'll focus her!" Renekton shouted. Akali targeted Vayne and dived towards her. That triggered the whole team and the real teamfight was started. Akali fighted Vayne and she easily took her out. Then she dived towards Kassadin. Draven threw his ultimate towards Kassadin and Akali got the last hit. She quickly dived towards their support, Nami, and she was an easy kill for Akali. Lulu ulted Akali and both Nasus and Shen was knocked up in the air. Nasus ulted and killed both Draven and Lulu. Shen killed Renekton and Warwick. Akali dived towards Nasus and killed him. She got a quadra kill, and Shen just stood in front of her. "I can let you have the penta, go ahead." Shen said. He bowed and looked at her. She was staring at him. "I wont let you come away this time." she said. "Kill me then. Kill me" he said. Akali stood there for a long time. She dived towards him and was just going to kill him. "What are you doing, kill him!" she thought. She just stood there with her weapon in the air and it was aiming for his chest. She sighed. She ran away as fast as she could and recalled in a bush. Shen was surprised.

"What the hell were you doing?" Draven shouted in her face. "You had penta right in front of you!" Renekton said. Akali was just quiet, she didn't want to talk about it.

**Chapter 2**

Akali just bought her Crystal Scepter. Why didn't she kill him? She went to the Lizard for the red buff. She almost hoped that Shen would come and talk to her. But she didn't hear anything strange this time. She went to the wolves, and there he stood. Akali stayed behind the wall and watched him kill the wolves. Finally she had her chance. She dived towards him and he fell to the ground. She sat on top of him and held his arms to the ground. "Oh, guess I have learned my lesson" he said. "You know I will kill you right?" Akali said with an angry look on her face. "Well, it isn't much I can do now, so go on then" he said. Akali got frustrated. "Why?! Why don't you rise and kill me? Why do you make it so easy for me?!" she said. Shen stared at her. "There isn't I can do" he smiled and closed his eyes. "But if you want me to try..." Akali had a strange look on her face. But suddenly Shen came out of her grip and managed to put her on the ground. He sat on top of her and held both her hands in his hand and in the other hand he held his blade. "Is this what you want?" he said. Akali was red in her face. She tried to set her hands free from his right hand. "I guess, yes." she said and sighed. Shen leaned towards her. He pulled down her clothpiece that covered her mouth. "You are a really beautiful woman" he said. Akali took out her hands of his grip and smirked his chest. And really fast she took her weapons and stood up, she stabbed him in the leg. He fell to the groung, he stabbed her in her leg as well with his blade. "Finish me!" he said with ann evil smile on his face. She dived towards him and stabbed him in the chest. "Good job ma'am" he said and then he died. There she stood next to his corpse. But she felt this strange feeling in her heart, it hurt. And then she fell to the ground as well. "Ignite?!" she screamed. And suddenly her heart stopped. And she fell to the ground and her corpse on Shen's chest.

"Don't go alone in the jungle Akali" Lulu said. "If you just let me mind my own business" she said. "And what is that kind of business?" Warwick said and looked in her eyes. He knew it was something going on, something between her and Shen. "We're playing as a team, we can't just have one wandering alone in the jungle" Draven said. Warwick walked closer to her. "He's not an ally, Shen isn't our teammate this time. Accept it!" he said with an angry look on his face. Akali was still quiet, they all went mid and destroyed their tower.

**Chapter 3**

Nasus came from behind, Akali almost killed him, but then he ulted. Their whole team came and Lulu died first. She managed to ult draven who got double kill on Nasus and Vayne. But then he died. Renekton killed Nami and Akali killed Kassadin. Renekton died of Shen's Vorpal Blade, he fell to the ground and said: "This time, fucking kill him". Shen looked at Akali. "So, it is only you and me left, just as before huh?" he said. Akali ran into the jungle and Shen followed her. She came behind him and was just about to stab him when he pulled her towards him. "Still alone on the jungle" he said. He raised his blade but she blocked it with her own. She sliced her blade just so his shirt fell off. "Oh, so this just became a game?" he grabbed her hand and he sliced off her tassel and she flipped her hair to get it out of her face. He tried to stab her but she dodged. He jumped up in the air and grabbed her from behind. "You'll probably win this, it would be fun to hang out after this match" he said and stabs her in the chest. She fell to the ground and Shen ran away.

A few minutes later, Warwick takes the last hit on their Nexus, they've won. "GG guys!" Draven said. Akali stood quiet, far away from the others. She started to walk home, when she saw Shen approaching. "Good game, you did well" he said and gets closer to her. Akali didn't look at him. "You have nothing to say?" he tried to make her look him in the face. Akali was quiet. "Sorry for your shirt, I guess" she said and glanced on his chest. He grabs her hand and stops walking. "What are you doing?" she said surprisingly. "Ionia is pretty far from here, what about we just stay here for the night" Shen asked and pointed at a small shelter next to the road they were walking on. "Why would I spend the night with you in that house?" she said. "Just trying to be a gentleman" he said and starts to walk towards the small house. Akali thought about how far it actually was to Ionia. "Fine" she said and went to the shelter.

"Hey, the game is over now, aren't we Ninja Partners?" he said. "Are you still angry at me for killing you?" Akali drank her cup of water that Shen gave her. "I'm sorry but this time, we weren't allies" Akali put the cup on the table. "I'm not mad at you for killing me, we were enemies, I understand that you needed to" she said. "But that teasing". Shen sat down at the same table as her. "Yeah?" he said and made that same teasing smile as he did then. Akali stared at him. "What do you mean "yeah"?"

**Chapter 4**

The hot water felt good against her body, she had no idea the temperature would be so warm in the waterfall near the house. When she felt she was ready she put her clothes on and went back to the small house. "Already back? How was the water?" Shen asked. "Fine, just fine." she said and threw the towel on a chair. She sat down next to Shen who sat on the ground outside the house. "Why are you sitting out here?" she asked. "Look up" he said. Akali looked up in the sky and she saw a beautiful sky. The stars were shining like diamonds. She felt Shen approaching her and his hand reaching for hers. She looked at him, she wanted to protest but at the same time she didn't. She looked at his chest that shined from the moonlight. He stared into her eyes. Akali leaned towards him. She kissed him. He smirked her leg the same teasing way as in the jungle, but this time, she liked it. They sat there for a long time. "You are a beautiful lady" he said. Akali laughed. "I know" she said. She kissed him again.

"Wake up sleepyhead, we will start our journey to Ionia" Akali heard a dark voice. Shen stood in front of her. "Get out of that bed now". Akali rose. She took her weapons and they slowly walked out of the shelter. They were both quiet. "You still haven't put a shirt on?" she said and glanced at Shen. Shen shaked his head.

Finally they had arrived, Ionia. Kennen came to see them. "You have been away for really long!" he said. They looked at eachother. "Yeah, we have" Shen said and smiled. Akali smiled back. "How was the game?" Kennen asked. "Oh, uhm..." Akali said. "Fine, just fine" Shen said and grabbed her hand. "Yes, fine" she said and smiled.


End file.
